The Mate Legacy
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: I already knew our fate. The moment our eyes connected I knew I loved him and I knew that I could do nothing but continue on our destined path. I chose the man I am deeply in love with even though I knew the pain we would endure and the darkness that was soon to come. Seth Imprint story. Fyi-don't need to have read the twilight series to read this story.
1. Chapter 1-Euphoria

Euphoria

Seth's POV

It was dark and the air was moist. It had only just stopped raining moments ago as I watched the droplets of rain fall from leaf to soil. I looked up to the crescent moon, and the gleaming stars. The details that I could see with my enhanced eyes were amazing,I stared into space memorized.

It's crazy how fast your life can change. I looked down to my large paws. I could see each strand of fur blowing with the wind; everything was so clear even in this darkness.

All my other pack members had gone out to a bonfire. The bonfires were great. The bright, lively fire rose high into the sky as elders told past stories to the pack members and their imprints. The La Push community would slowly gather around throughout thenight listening to the legendary stories. There would be lots of food and drinks, lots of laughter and joy, it was always a great atmosphere.

Although tonight here I was in wolf form, alone and in the woods. I wanted to be alone in my thoughts so I took the shift tonight. I also knew how much my pack brothers wanted a break, we have been on the hunt nonstop for this new vampire called Victoria. We hadn't caught her scent in months but we always had someone on duty in case she decided to make an appearance again.

Suddenly, I hear a twig snap. I immediately perk up, my body facing the direction of the noise.

What was that?I raise my black nose towards the sky, smelling the air. There was no scent of vampire but I could smell something in the air that was unfamiliar. I curiously walk towards the sound, my paws lightly touching the moist soil as I stayed low to theground.

I could feel the air tightening with tension, something was there but I don't know who or what. I didn't feel afraid, more curious and I felt a desire to continue on to see what was there. I could feel them become still, they were looking at me far beyond inthe woods. I knew what they were thinking. In this moment, I could literally feel the air between us. Nothing made a sound except the howling of the wind. I could not see whoever was there but I could feel them.

We were still and then we were running.

I chased the unknown, darting between trees and leaping over logs. My claws shredded the earth behind me. I was gaining up on them as the scent became stronger. It wasn't long before I broke into the large meadow and there she stood.

A beautiful, petite brown wolf. She stood elegantly crouched to the ground, baring her teeth at me.

Her structure was very feminine and I have never seen a wolf so small, my pack brothers, even Leah would all tower over her small frame.

I stood there, curious, showing no aggression. I found myself immediately drawn to her. All I could see was her, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I have never seen anything so beautiful; I have never felt like this before.

I didn't realize I had transformed, completely naked to her as I walked closer and closer completely memorized. I could see her dark eyes widen, as she stepped back tentatively still in wolf form.

I immediately froze, "No," I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you." I ensured her softly, as I knelt to the wet ground, exposing my vulnerability. "I'm Seth" I pointed to myself, stating slowly. I could see that she was nervous, but there was this look in hereyes and the way her body moved that made me realize that she was just as curious as I was. I knew she could feel what I felt, it was so strong. The air between felt pulling, felt tempting. The more I watched her, the more I wanted her, needed her. The wolfin me felt overpowering, mind consuming. This desire within me felt so unknown but the instincts seemed to drive me in, towards her.

A white light shined around her wolf form and she illuminated this bright glowing light transforming into her human form. She softly landed on the ground crouched and slowly rising, to look back into my eyes. She stood before me bare; her lightly tanned skinglowed in the lush dark space. Her long chocolate brown hair danced around her body, moving with the chilled breeze. Her large brown eyes stared at me.Was that desire in her eyes?Did she want me as much as I wanted her?She slowly walked towards me, looking as captivated as I felt.

She was now inches in front of me; we looked at each not saying anything but both looking equally confused and memorized.

The moment was heated as we stared at one another's bare bodies. Never have I felt like this before. The Seth I knew would have never imagined that he could be in a predicament like this. This young and naked woman, standing there with desire inher eyes.

What is this?I thought.This feeling.It was overwhelming, both my body and mind needed and wanted her but I didn't even know her. It didn't make sense.

I immediately started thinking back to the elder's stories; to Sam and Emily...was this, my imprint?

I could see her chest rise as she took a deep breath in."My name"She said softly,"Is Naeva"It came out like a tempting whisper. "Or Eva" She added.

I smiled softly at her and she smiled blushing back. My thoughts were easy, simplified. I knew what to do even if I have never done it before. I followed my desire, my instincts. I leaned in towards her and she mirrored me, coming up, closer as she rested herdelicate hands on my bare chest right by my Quileute tattoo. I had never been touched by a woman like this and I was hypersensitive to every touch.

Everything was slowed down as our lips touched. It felt electric, fiery. She titled her head slightly as she deepened the kiss and for that moment we were truly lost. All I felt was her; all I knew was her...Eva. Without thought, my hand grabbed theback of her head and my fingers glided through her long hair, deepening our kiss even more. Our naked bodies touched, and it was euphoric.

So soft...so warm.

Our kiss was becoming intensified. I could feel her heated breasts touch my chest. I could hardly think coherent thoughts; all I knew was that this moment felt amazing. She bit my lip and I could hear myself groan aloud. I was lost. I lifted her up and herlegs wrapped around my waist. I was well aware of her heat that rested above by my belly button. She pulled my neck back kissing and biting on it in a very animalistic way. I moaned feeling out of control as she bit harder into my neck. I looked back into her eyes and I was startled with what I saw. I could see myself within her eyes and I didn't recognize myself, my eyes looked black as night, I looked animalistic, drivento fulfill this need. She jumped off of me, pushing me back towards a tree. I stumbled back, shocked by the strength coming from such a petite women. Our lips broke contact for a second as I stared at her stunned. Her lips were plump and red, her hair untamedand her eyes wild.

She needed me. I needed her.

The moment of innocence was lost as desire came sweeping back in as our lips touched again. I slammed her against the tree bark, holding her hands above her and we were lost once again.

I never wanted this feeling to end. Euphoria. No words could truly explain how I felt, so lost in the moment.

Eva and I kissed furiously, rubbing on one another. I couldn't resist any longer, I needed her! I could hear my inner wolf yell. I grabbed my heat down below and there was a moment of stillness as I purposely got her to look at me, her big brown eyes gazedinto my own. I felt like I could see everything of her, I could feel everything of her. I knew exactly how she felt and what she was thinking. Our energies were intertwined and without having to say anything I knew what she wanted.

Even though she did not know me, her eyes were filled with trust and darkened with lust. She pulled my neck tighter, showing me she wanted this. I bent my head towards her, our foreheads touched as we listened to our heavy breathing. It was a moment of intimacyas we felt each other's breaths.

I stared at the sweat drip down her neck and between her breasts and for some reason I had this urge to bite her neck and I did. I bit her neck, feeling consumed with emotions unknown to me. I groaned loudly. In this moment I lost myself, I felt my wolf's energyover power me and I slammed myself into her. Pounding hard within her as I continued groaning aloud. This feeling felt overwhelming. I could hear her moans becoming louder and louder, as she wrapped both legs around me and tilted headback against the tree, completely lost in ecstasy. I continued biting and sucking on her vulnerable neck and I felt her nails scratch my bare back.

I could feel my body becoming warmer and warmer and my breaths becoming heavier and heavier. I could feel myself throb within her warm heat and she moaned softly grinding herself slowly on me and her heavy eyes looking into my own. I hugged her close to my body while I came inside her, the moment felt so intimate. The moment was still and I could hear our hearts beating in unison. I don't know how long we stayed intertwined like that but she slowly pulled away and looked me directly in my eyes.

Something was different and I could immediately feel the air between us change.

"What's wrong" I said, immediately feeling worried.

"This is impossible" she whispered, shaking her head.

"What is?" I frowned, looking into her innocent brown eyes as they began to water. "Eva," I whispered sadly, "what's wrong?" I set her to the floor and held her hands while continuing to look into her eyes, begging for any kind of answer.

"Did I hurt you?" I could feel my throat tighten up at the thought of harming her.

She shook her head, her tears sliding down her cheeks. "No" she whispered, wiping her tears away. "Seth do you have no idea what this means?" Her large eyes looked at me, hoping I would understand but I didn't. "Seth how can this be" she said, overwhelmed with disbelief, fear and sadness. "we have been chosen."

She whispered, staring long and hard into my eyes.

"We're going to die."

 **Authors Note**

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

 _Seraluna_


	2. Chapter 2-The Pack

The Pack

Seth's POV

It was only moments before a loud howl shattered our world. Eva turned towards the sound and I could tell she was frightened. I put my hand on her shoulder, I immediately recognized the howl and I knew we were not in any danger.

"Eva, its my pack." She looked up at me, her eyes still wide with fear. From her tense body to her fear stricken eyes I knew something was wrong. Wherever Eva had come from I knew it was not a safe place.

I rested both my hands on her shoulder. "They would never hurt you Eva." I assured her. "You will love them and they will love you." I smiled trying to comfort her but I could tell it was not working.

"I don't think that's something you can promise Seth." she stared at me for a long moment. "We will die here Seth. If we stay we will die."

Her beautiful brown eyes were sincere. She was pleading for me to leave but I could not. I belonged here now, forever. It was my duty to protect the land of La Push, I could never leave.

"Eva" I whispered, breaking eye contact as I looked down. I couldn't watch the disappointment in her eyes once I told her. "I can't leave. This is where I belong"

To my surprise I could feel her energy remaining constant. She was still determined that I follow her off the lands of La Push. I looked into her eyes. "I have to protect my people." I said sternly. "This is my duty."

Her shoulders fell slightly and she signed.

I could hear my packs thumping of their paws on the cold wet mud.

They were close.

Something changed in her eyes and she raised her hand and touched the side of my face. It was then I realized how tense I was, my jaw was clenched, my shoulders tightened. She traced my jaw, then down my neck and finally to my chest as she traced my Quileute tattoo.

"You are right." She smiled softly, her eyes still sad but I saw realization deep within her eyes. She placed her warm hand on my chest. "This is your duty and mine as well."

I could tell this was hard for her to say. "This is our legacy." Her breath was shaky and her eyes were lost in memory.

Eva was mysterious. I knew she was holding back information from me, with every sentence she spoke I knew it was a filtered version of what she felt comfortable to share. I could tell she was scared that she would say too much.

As I remained silent her next words felt foretelling and a cold chill crept up my back.

She said so quietly, almost like a whisper to herself. "Even I can't stop our fate."

Her breath of words felt like a unforgiven warning. She was trying to save me, and I was a man unsavable. This moment I was faced with two life altering paths and I could only hope that I had made the right decision.

A loud howl interrupted our daze and we were suddenly swarmed by my pack. Every member of my pack stood in front of Eva and I in wolf form. I could feel Eva's naked body hide behind my own and I suddenly realized how I looked to my pack brothers and sister.

We both stood completely bare, both our necks covered with bite marks, hair disheveled, lips swollen, and the smell of sex filled the air. I immediately felt my face heat up.

Never have I been shy to be nude around my pack, we transformed regularly in front of each other thinking nothing of it but right now was a different story. I knew they were adding up everything in their minds as their eyes began to widen with shock.

Seth, the youngest out of the group. The twenty year old, never been kissed pack member, now standing naked with a beautiful young women. I knew they were shocked and I wasn't looking forward to all the teasing I was soon to endure.

They all shifted, standing in front of us. I could feel tension in the air and no one said anything. Sam took a step forward and Eva squeezed my arm tightly.

"Its okay Eva, I promise." I whispered, smiling gently and looking directly into her eyes. She smiled back and shyly returned her gaze back to my pack.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Sam's authoritative voice was filled with anger. "Who is she? Do you know what kind of danger you put to our community! It is our duty-" he was immediately interrupted by Jacob Black, our true Alpha.

"Sam, give him a chance to explain himself will you." Jake took a step forward. He looked between Eva and I and he had no expression of anger, just curiosity. "Seth, who is she?" Jake asked.

"Her name is Eva." I said. "Shes like us." I looked at every single one of my pack members hoping this would reassure them or minimize some of the tension in the air but it didn't.

Sam changed his glance to Eva and asked sharply.

"Are you from Quileute decent?"

I glared at Sam, immediately feeling anger at his harsh tone, Eva did not deserve this. Sam always had a calm demeanour, I hardly even heard him raise his voice. He had become a master at controlling his emotions. Ever since he had shifted in anger and hurt Emily, his imprint, he had never been out of control since.

"No" Eva said. "I am a Guardian of the Moon. Just like all of you. I belong to no region but if it Seth's duty to protect this land and the people of La Push then it is mine too." Eva said confidently and automatically.

My pack was silent as they looked at one another.

"The fuck Seth?" Paul chuckled.

Leah just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

I could feel my anger spreading throughout my body and I closed my eyes trying to remember the calming techniques Sam had taught when I first started shifting.

"Seth it is your duty to protect our land." Sam said completely disregarding what she said. "Not only is their a trespasser on our land but a vampire was found close to our land and you failed to signal."

My eyes opened, I immediately felt guilty. "What?" I uttered shocked. "Was it Victoria?" I snapped, feeling angry at myself for putting my people at risk.

"No" Jake replied. "The Cullen's destroyed the bloodsucker but they said it was a newborn. Probably just turned a few days ago."

I felt Eva perk up suddenly as she blurted out. "Victoria?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at Sam for answers. "You haven't killed her yet?"

I could instantly feel tension from my pack as they stared at Eva confused. How did she know of this random nomad vampire. It was best she stayed silent. I tightened my grasp.

"You know of Victoria?" Quil asked surprised.

"I've heard of her" she said, shrugging her shoulders and playing it off. I felt like I had already know Eva for so long. I knew she was withholding information and she knew a lot more of Victoria then she would care to admit.

"And the Cullens" she continued. "would you say that you are on friendly terms with them?" She asked tentatively. I squeezed her hand again but she continued to look at my pack, waiting for answers.

Jake immediately responded. "Yes, we have an alliance with the Cullen's. They are not to be harmed." He said sternly.

"Of Course, I know only but good things of the Cullen's." Eva smiled warmly and bowed her head slightly in respect.

Leah's eyes shined with amusement. "Good things? Really?" She snorted." That's interesting…"

"The Cullen's are good people Leah." Eva defended quickly. "Better then a lot of humans or other supernatural beings I know."

"You've met them?" Jacob asked carefully. I knew Jacob knew a lot about the Cullen's from Bella. For a moment I wondered if he had heard of Eva from the Cullen's but as I looked down to Eva I could see a flicker of panic in her eyes.

I cleared my throat and said. "I told Eva about how the Cullen's feed on the blood of animals and how their leader is a doctor at the local hospital." I said quickly, hoping it would be enough to satisfy the packs curiosity. She knew a lot about this small town and I could tell my pack was starting to become more suspicious.

Sam nodded, his eyes still filled with curiosity. "Yes, they do what they can to fit in."

It was silent for a moment and then Sam turned to face the pack. "I think it's best we finish this conversation indoors." He turned back to face Eva and I. "Are you experienced at shifting?"

Eva furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him completely bewildered. "Of course!" She laughed. "Wouldn't that be hilarious if I said I couldn't!" she grinned at him as if hoping he would laugh back at this joke but Sam looked back completely lost.

"Yeah...I guess it would be." He said hesitantly, as he turned back and then shifted along with my other pack members.

She turned to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle as she stood their pouting with her arms crossed. "Did I say something wrong?" she whispered under her breath. I laughed and whispered back as we walked closer to the tree line. "No Eva, you didn't." I grinned back.

I knew their was something special about Eva. It was almost like she was in a whole new world experiencing things for the first time yet wiser and more knowing then any person she would encounter.

"Fine" she continued pouting.

"Ready?" I stopped as I let go of her hand. We were now alone and all my pack members were on their way back to Sam's and Emily's.

"Of Course" she smiled, as she lept between the mossy trees, transforming midair as she took off sprinting in wolf form leaving me in her dust.

I laughed, quickly shifting as I followed close behind.

Eva was definitely special alright.

Authors Note

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for next weeks chapter. I will be uploading every Sunday.


End file.
